Boarding School Bullies
by NotALoveSong88
Summary: Austin Moon, notorious bad boy and school bully. Ally Dawson, never been one to follow the rules. Could this be a perfect match? Or will they just cause hell?
1. New Girl

**Boarding School Bullies**

**Part One- New Girl**

"Ah, Miss Dawson" says the large woman as I stand at the gates of my new school. Her hair was a dark brown, but with many grey hairs pocking out, it had been dyed so many times it was starting to split tremendously. Her stomach was pocking out in lumps through her tight black dress, it obviously didn't fit her anymore, but she refused to give it up. "I'm Mrs Meginson, the deputy head. Mr Farms has been waiting for you. Hurry along" she says, turning around on her high heels and walking towards the school. Reluctantly I swing my bag over my shoulder and grab the handle of my suitcase, pulling it along the ground, the wheels hitting every bump in the path with a loud bang. As we walk, I notice her shoes, high black heels that she obviously had trouble walking in since she almost trips up with every step she takes. Her toes poking out of the gap at the bottom, her toenails looked a murky yellow with black at the top. I cringe as I look away, not wanting to see them anymore.

When we reach the office, I had already noticed several people staring at me, whispering, "look at the new girl" "She looks like a slut" "I'd do her" I smirk as I walk. They'd only just taken their first glance and I'd already made an impression. I was going to have an entertaining time here at Hopkin.

I had no idea what my mom was saying to me at the time, I was too drunk to understand a word, but I didn't care. The next day I walked down to get some aspirin since my head was killing me to see my mom on the phone with a serious look on her face. I later found out when she had hung up that she was talking to a school. A school way out of town, away from all my friends, away from my whole life. It was called Hopkin School for Troubled Children. I was furious when I found out, we shouted and screamed at each other for hours, it ended up with me refusing to talk to her for the last few months I was at home. I looked at the website for the school a couple of times. It was some old building with several stain glass windows, the pictures of the class rooms had nuns teaching children dressed in perfect school uniform. It looked like hell. The only time I talked to my mom during those last 4 months together was when I got out of the car and said bye. One word, no more, no less.

"Ah, you must be Miss Dawson" says a deep voice as I'm lead into an office I could only presume was the heads. He looked disturbing. The black hair on his head was obviously a wig since it was completely lopsided. I could see hints of red lipstick smudged on his lips, either he was banging his secretary or he was a cross dresser. His suit was a faded grey, it had several stains of yellow, and some of white, which only left me more disgusted.

"Yep" I reply as he offers his hand, wanting me to shake it. I do, instantly regretting it since it was hot and sweaty. I pull my hand back straight away and quickly wipe it on his coat which was hanging on the coat rack near the doorway where I was still stood. He signals for me to come in and take the seat on the opposite side of the desk.

I spend about an hour in there, pretending to listen to him talk about how I must be honoured to be at his school bla, his expectations for me bla bla, the rules of the school and my timetable bla bla bla.

"I expect great things from you Miss Dawson. Okay. Mrs Meginson will show you to the girls dorm, that reminds me, no boys are allowed in the girls dorm and no girls in the boys dorm. If we find you trespassing you will have an immediate detention" he says. I promise him that I wont trespass, but my fingers are crossed behind my back. I was never one for rules, especially when it included having a boy in my room if you know what I mean.

A I'm lead straight back through the school, most people have already gone to class, but I hear whispering round a corner. I glance around to see a blonde haired boy stood over my the wall his sneaker covered foot propping him up, his arms crossed. He looks over at me and a smirk appears on his lips, he looks me up and down.

"Mr Moon" Mrs Meginson shouts when she realises I was no longer following her. "You should be in class!"

"I should be in photography, but I've found a view that I like a lot" he says, quickly winking at me. His voice was quite deep and raspy, completely sexy. He looks me up and down once more, staring at my legs and ass which was only covered by a pair of tight black denim shorts. His eyes then wander up to my dark blue vest top which was showing quite a bit of cleavage. What?! I wanted to make a good first impression, and it seemed to be working.

"Get to class! Now" she shouts to him.

"Will do. I'll definitely be seeing you later" he says to me before he disappears behind the corner.

"You need to be staying away from that boy" she says as we walk to the girls dorm. "He's nothing but trouble, surprised her hasn't been expelled yet. You don't want to be getting involved with a boy like that"

"Duly noted" I reply as we walk into the dorm. It was by far the nicest place in the school. It was clean, tidy, and still perfectly decorated.

"Matron!" Mrs shouts before a woman in a long grey dress and grey jacket walks out. "Matron. This is Allyson Dawson…"

"Just Ally" I interrupt.

"Ally Dawson" Mrs Meginson corrects herself. "She's new here and needs showing to her room, would you be so kind?"

"Of course I will"

"Just get settled in then go to fourth period" she smiles kindly before walking out, leaving me with matron.

"This way girl" she says leading me up the stairs and into the second room on the left.

"This will be your room. You have no roommate since everyone else has already been paired up. Get settled in." she says before she starts to walk out. "Oh, one more thing. Your going to have change into your uniform. Your personal clothing will give off completely the wrong idea" she sighs, looking me up and down and cringing at what she sees. I laugh to myself as she leaved, proud of the impressions I've made so far.

I change into the uniform and hate it completely. The black pleated skirt is completely too long, going way past my knees, the black loafers look disgusting, and after buttoning my shirt up and putting on the tie I look like a complete idiot! So I decide to make a few changes…

I roll my skirt of several times and when I look in the mirror it only just covers my ass. Perfect. I grab a pair of scissors and cut my white shirt just a bit so some of my stomach is on show, showing off my newly pierced belly button. I unbutton the first few buttons so you can see a glimpse of my new sexy black lace bra. Grabbing my tie from my bed I hear a knock at the window. Rushing over I see the blonde haired boy from earlier climbing the wall hanging outside my window. Opening it up he climbs through and into my room.

"And what do you think your doing here" I smirk as he stands there, looking me up and down again. God he was sexy. His toned muscles were showing through his tight shirt, his black trousers were replaced with a pair of black skinny jeans with a pair of red high top sneakers on his feet. His hair was perfectly messy and the smirk on his lips made it even better.

"I said I'd be seeing you later, just keeping my promise" he says with a wink of his deep brown eyes.

"You haven't got your tie on, and boys aren't allowed in the girls dorm" I say fiddling with the tie which was still in my hands.

"I don't wear the tie, I fine it to… restricting" he whispers as he takes a step closer to me. "And, something tells me your not one for caring about the rules" he smirks again, this time showing a full row of bright white teeth. I grab both ends of my tie and place it around his neck, pulling the tie and pulling him forward with it. I go on my tiptoes and bring my lips right up to his ear before whispering.

"Something tells me your right"


	2. Having No Shame

**Boarding School Bullies**

**Part Two- Having No Shame**

He soon takes the hint as his lips travel down my earlobe where he starts too nibble, which then leads down my neck and back up to my jaw line. His hands travel up and down the outside of my thighs. His lips catch me off guard when suddenly they are joined with mine. They move in sync together for what seems like ages, but it isn't soft in sync, its rough and desperate. His hand slides further up my leg, attempting to lift up my skirt, I don't do anything to stop him.

"What… was your… name?" I ask breathlessly before his lips attack mine once more.

"Austin. Yours?" his voice husky, his breath fast.

"Ally" I say before his hands slide up my skirt and onto my ass. He smirks against my lips when he finds it bare since I was wearing a thong.

"Sexy name" he says, squeezing my ass roughly, making me moan. His lips are pressed hard against mine once more, stifling my moans. My hands travel to his hair which I tug gently making him hiss. He guides us both so my back slams against the wall, knocking the breath out of me. I move my hands from his hair and down to his shirt which I begin to unbutton. As I unbutton it I am pleasantly surprised to see his abs showing clearly. Running my fingernails down them one by one before my hands reach his trousers where I press the palm of my hand against his crotch. I smirk to myself when I notice how hard it was. By now his hands had travelled from my ass and up my curves.

I place my hands firmly against his chest and push him away. He looks at me with curiosity as I move away from him, adjusting my clothes in the mirror and grab my bag.

"I have to get to class" I smirk.

"Hey! I wasn't done"

"I was! Bye… Austin was it?" I give him a wink like he gave me earlier before walking away, leaving him to deal with his situation on his own. I smirk to myself as I walk out of the girls dorm and up to the main school building. I get several looks from the boys in the hallway and hear a few woof whistles in the back ground as I walk to my maths class.

It was a dark and dreary class room with brown walls and a faded green carpet. The desks were supposed to be brown I guessed but they were so covered in crude graffiti that it was hard to tell. Girls look at me in disgust as I walk to the back row of the class room. I give them each a sarcastic smile before turning my attention to the guy who just entered the class room. My smile turns real when I realise that its Austin. He spots me at the back of the class and gives me a look of hatred and disgust. I really was proud of my work so far. I was making my name known amongst the school and I had only talked to one of the students so far!

The maths teacher is an old creep. He was about 45, with a faded blue suit with several suspicious looking white stains near the crotch area. Several times during the hour of the lesson he would come to the back of the class to "help me" with some work, but I caught him looking at my cleavage more times than once. Through out the class I see Austin look back at me giving me evil looks and each time I give him a smirk of happiness.

When the bell finally rings for lunch I feel grateful. The teacher was creeping me out. I follow everyone else since I didn't really know my way around yet and I finally reach the canteen. I grab one of the red plastic trays that was so stained from old food that they would never come out. In the end I don't get any food at all since it all looks like road kill, and I'm pretty sure the "beef" was just a run over skunk in disguise. I sit at the end of a table alone, refusing to sit with anyone. I'm there for a few minutes before a girl walks over and sits on the opposite side of the table from me.

"Hey" she says. She was a very tan girl with a lot of black curly hair. I don't say anything back. I was never one for communicating with other girls. They were always bitches to me.

"I'm Trish" she tries again, but I just look away. "Listen new girl. I'm offering you a chance to have a friend, and in a place like this your going to need friends"

"I seem to be doing pretty well without"

"You'd think that, but trust me, your not doing yourself any good"

"Fine" I sigh. "I'm Ally"

"Right. Let me tell you the basics. Over there…" she says pointing to a table on the right were a bunch of geeks are. "These are the nerd. The total outcasts. But I must suggest you stay on their good sides. There useful when you want your homework doing for you. Over there are the greasers." she says pointing over to a table full of guys and girls wearing leather jackets with too much gel in there hair. "They think there tough but really their pathetic. The you have the preps. There all prissy posh guys. Too much money for their own good, but then again, quite useful to be friends with if you want something expensive bought for you. Then you have the jocks" she points to the table in the far left where two guys in football jerseys are having an arm-wrestle. "There thick as hell but their tough. I'd stay away." she looks away for a second. "Austin!" she shouts, calling a guy over. The mop of blonde hair which is familiar from earlier walks over to our table.

"This is…" Trish starts, but is interrupted.

"Ally" he says grimly.

"Oh, you've met…"

"Oh yeah. We've met already" I smirk at Austin as he sits down next to Trish.

"So what do they call you guys then?" I ask since I had heard all the other groups.

"Well, I would call us the non-freaks, but they call us bullies."

"Nice to know." I say, standing up about to leave the canteen but Trish grabs my hand, stopping me.

"Trust me Ally. Your going to need friends if your going to survive here. I'd take my offer or life is going to be hell here"

"I'll think about it" I say before snatching my hand back from her.

The halls I walked round were quite empty since everyone was eating the crap the considered food. I finally find my locker which I put my books in. I close it with a bang when I feel a hand grab my wrist, turning me quickly and slamming me against the lockers behind me. Before I even realise what's going on a pair of lips attack my neck. I look down to see the blonde hair which was already familiar by now. I lift my head up, giving him more access to my neck which he starts to bite and nibble. I moan quietly when he finds a sensitive spot which he starts to suck.

"What you did earlier" he says moving his lips to a new spot on my neck. "Was evil." I smirk. I knew it was evil, which was why I chose to do it. "So you need a punishment"

"Bring it on" I say breathlessly.


	3. Subliminal Mind Fuck

**Boarding School Bullies**

**Part Three- Subliminal Mind Fuck**

"So slut." a voice says as the throw their tray down on the table where I was sat. I look over just as Trish sits down on the seat next to me. I roll my eyes as I pick up one of the fries from my plate, taking one bite and throwing it back down with disgust since a) it was cold. B) it tasted disgusting. C) it was covered in grease. "Ready to accept my offer?"

"I dunno. Are you prepared to stop being a bitch and call me my actual name instead of slut"

"Fine" she sighs. "What was your name again?" she turns her head to face me showing her cold eyes.

"Ally"

"Right" she says picking up her knife and fork as noisily as she could so she could say under her breath "Sounds like a sluts name" without thinking I would hear.

"What exactly do you want from me. Why do you want me to join you?"

"Because I need a slut as part of my group, and I'm missing a slut from my plan. And I'm thinking your dumb enough to accept the offer"

"What god damn plan? And who the hell is your group?"

"Well. There's Trent. My boyfriend by the way so don't uses your slut ways on him or I will kill you. He's the one that came up with the idea to use a group, I'm the brains of the actual plan of course. I mean Trent is fit as fuck, but he doesn't have the brains to pull it together bless him. He's a jock by the way, just in case you wanted to know.

"Not really" I whisper under my breath.

"Then there's Tilly Thompson. One of the cheerleaders. Then Elliot, one of the nerds. So adorable, no one would ever suspect what he's really like with us. Then Dez, one of the greasers. I could suggest he would be a good hook up, but he doesn't really seem like your type. Obviously Austin is, bless him."

"Okay, where does he fall in?"

"The messed up looser. The one who has no real family so they sent him here, the one who I only accepted into the group because I thought he would die here alone. He thinks he some sort of bad boy player. Someone who can get any girl whenever he wants, but really he's just a scrawny little freak. Although, he seems to be pretty useful in getting you here. We were going to use that slut Cassidy, but she got knocked up so was no good to us anymore. Then you arrived and it was our lucky day."

"You know. You're a real cow. What on earth makes you think that I would want to join your stupid little group of pathetic friends?"

"Because your going to be bored if you don't. There's not much to do around here Ally, and it will only be so long before you've fucked every guy here, or they realise that your not worth it and leave you for dirt. Join us, have the fun you know you really want."

"What's this plan of yours?"

"I will tell you. As soon as you agree to join. I cant tell you before that"

"But what if I agree to join, you tell me your plan and I tell you I don't want to be part of it. What then?"

"You would know our plan, and there's a high chance you would spread it around like the STD you probably have. So we would ruin your life. We have a person from every faction in the school Ally. We have that power. Your options are to either ruin your life here and be a boring little hoe that no one likes, or join us. Have fun." she says and then there's silence for a second as I think the offer through. I can feel her eyes staring at me. I hated the idea of agreeing to join her, it made it seem like she had some sort of power over me, like she owned me, another little toy in her collection for her to control. However, curiosity always got the better of me…

"Agreed. I'll join"

"Wise choice. Meet me and the rest of the group tonight. 11pm at the gates." she says, getting up out of her seat.

"Wait, are you not going to tell me the fucking plan after all that?"

"No. you'll find that all out later."

* * *

><p>I had waited for hours in my room. I had changed into a pair of tight leather leggings and a black top with Green Day American Idiot scrawled across the front with their album cover. My friend Dotty had given it to me on my birthday since she knew I loved the band. It was cut low on the neckline, low enough to show quite a lot of cleavage since she knew what I was like. On my feet was a pair of red Vans with black laces. Late birthday present from my moms ex-husband. This must have been ex number 3, the nicest one. Still kept in contact with me, he was one of the husbands that had decided it would be a bad idea to hit on their stepdaughter, unlike the others.<p>

"Alright. What's this shit about?" I ask as I stroll over to the gates where everyone's waiting.

"You'll find out." Trish smiles. I expected it was because she didn't think I would show up at all. "This is Tilly." she says introducing me to a small blonde girl wearing a tight white t-shirt and red skirt, all a sensible size so not to show off too much skin. She looked way too perky for me to handle. "Elliot" she says, pointing to a guy leaning against the wall. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans with a dark grey plaid shirt buttoned up to the top. His brown hair covering most of his eyes, but not entirely so you could still see a pair of cute gold rounded spectacles on the tip of his nose. I smile at him, he was cute, but the unusual cute…

"Dez." she says pointing to a ginger haired guy standing by her. His hair was swept back, I think he was attempting to use a lot of gel to create some kind of quiff, but his hair was too long to do it so it ended up everywhere in some greasy mess. Simply wearing a pair of black jeans, white top and leather jacket, a pair of black converses on his feet.

"And you know Austin" she says pointing to him. He gives me a smirk, which I give back. It was the first time I had seen him two days. He had been in 4 weeks detention when the matron found him in my room in the dorms… naked…

"Trent's not going to be here tonight, something about his brother going to hospital or something…"

"I like your shirt" says another voice. Seconds later a new guy is in the group. He was tall, with brown hair which swept over his forehead in a fringe, a black snap back was on backwards over the rest of his hair. Two black stretchers, one in each ear. Wearing a Pierce The Vail vest top and black skinny jeans and black Vans. He turns his head to smile at Eliot who is still at the wall and I see a nose ring on his left nostril. Fucking hell he was hot.  
>"Same to you" I smirk.<p>

"For once a hot girl with good taste in music. Where the hell did you find her" he says winking at me before turning his head to Trish. When I finally pull my eyes away from him I see Austin glaring at him, which makes me laugh quietly.

"She's new" Trish replies. "And finally this is Patty."

"You never mentioned him before" I smirk.  
>"Well, I thought it would be a nice surprise for you" she smirks back, knowing I would instantly like him. I look over to Austin who is still glaring but I decide to ignore it, he was being stupid.<p>

"Okay then. If you two have finished making stupid eyes with each other. Lets go. Ally needs to find out what's going on" she says before walking away, the rest of us following.


	4. Sing It Like You Mean It

**Boarding School Bullies**

**Part Four- Sing It Like You Mean It**

"So. What'd you think?" Trish asks as we sit around the table. They had brought me to this old abandoned warehouse. So cliché, but that was to be expected.

"Good. Needs a few tweaks, but I'm sure we could fix that."

"I decide what needs to be done. So, you in?" she asks, and everyone turns to me, their eyes practically threatening me to say yes. I rolled my eyes and smirked at all of them.

"I'm in" I smirked again.

"Good. You wouldn't have liked the aftermath if you said no"

"Like the aftermath of your plan is gonna get us in a better situation" I laugh back, making everyone else laugh along with me.

We left after that, Tilly and Dez bummed a ride of some dude who was driving by. They clearly knew him even though he looked about 50 years old with a creepy smile and eyes that would focus on all the wrong places. Dallas had his own motorbike, which was unexpected of someone like him who was counted as a nerd. He offered me and Trish a ride home, but I said I'd walk, mainly because that was what Patty was doing and no word of a lie, his hand kept running up my thigh the whole way through that meeting. Trish didn't take the lift offer either so Dallas rode off into the night without any of us. Which only left me, Patty, Trish and Austin to walk back to the school together.

At first it was so awkward. I kept looking at Patty who was constantly smirking at me with those sexy eyes, if there's such thing as eye fucking, that was definitely it. But the whole time I could sense Austin glaring at me, daring me to look at him instead. He was a like a little kid who wasn't getting his own way. Yes, we had messed around a bit, but he really didn't get that I wasn't going to be a person who would get into a relationship. Surely from our past meetings he had realised that I wasn't that type of girl.

"So" Patty coughs, finally breaking the silence. "How long have to been at school" he asks confused, looking at me.

"Like 4 days." I smirk, it had only been four days but it felt like so much longer.

"God, I'm losing my touch, I usually spot the hot girls immediately" he smiles.

"You much be losing your touch" I pout to him which makes him laugh. His arm swings round over to me, his hand landing on the lower of my back before sliding into the back pocket of my jeans. God, he couldn't have made it any more obvious that he was feeling my ass, but I didn't give a crap. I looked over at Austin who's glares had turned to pure rage. I silently laughed to myself as you could practically see the steam coming out of his nose and ears.

When we finally reached the school again, the gates were closed but it didn't really matter, the bars were so far apart that I would have no trouble slipping through them. Trish and Austin had already climbed through, I was just about to before Patty's hand grabbed mine and pulled me away from the gate.

"What?" I smirked to him as I lean back against the stone wall, his hand goes against the wall about my shoulder so he could lean against it, practically locking me in place.

"You clearly have good taste in music"

"That's obvious" I say, tugging at my shirt which "Accidentally" showed off more of my cleavage, and a little bit of my bra. Patty looks down and smirks to himself before carrying on with the conversation.

"This weekend. Not far from here there having a punk festival, you might have heard of it, its called Exit Live. Its like an American Glastonbury."

"Yeah. I heard of that. I tried to get tickets but they had sold out before I could get them. My favourite bands are playing there" I say stunned. No way was he going to invite me to this, that was too good to be true.

"I got a friend, managed to hook me up with some tickets."

"No fucking way."

"Yes fucking way. Wanna go?"

"Holy shit! Yes!" I practically shout. I had wanted to go to Exit Live for as long as I could remember but could never get tickets. "That is fucking insane! Your inviting a girl you just met to the best punk festival ever!"

"No, I'm inviting a hot girl I just met, and happen to kinda like, to the best punk festival ever" he laughs at my excitement. "And don't worry about sneaking in and out of school for the weekend. My friends got a place for us to stay. Just pack some clothes and I'll come get you on Friday. Give me your number, I'll text you the details" so that's what happens, we exchange numbers before climbing through the bars and back onto school grounds.

"I'll see you later" he says with a wink before walking to the boys dorms and I walk to the girls. I tried the front doors but they were locked by now so I go to the wall hanging and climb up to it to my open widow above.

Switching on the lights I practically jump out of my skin to see Austin laying on my bed.

"What the fuck do you want?" I whisper to him.

"Don't make the wrong decision" he smirks. "Don't date that idiot Patty. He's an utter loner who has no friends, is boring as fuck but is still a cocky shit"

"Are we sure we're talking about Patty here? You seem to be describing you"

"Don't play this game." he laughs, getting up of my bed and walking over to me.  
>"I seem to have more in common with him. And um, I prefer to play games" I smirk back as he walks closer to me, so much so I can feel his breath as he leans in close to my ear.<p>

"We sure are in for a show tonight" he whispers before his lips latch on to my neck, sucking and biting in certain places. I roll my eyes at him as his hands move to my ass, slipping his hand into my back pocket, trying to copy what he saw Patty doing earlier.

"You really don't get it do you" I say, pressing against his chest and pushing him away. "Go to your dorm Austin" I laugh.

**(A lot of the time I write these songs listening to a particular song and include a line of the song or parts of it in the chapter or the title of the chapter. I thought it would be kinda fun to do a thing where you guys guess which song I was listening to. You don't have to of course. But if you do…**

**It's a song by Panic! At The Disco. I'll tell you what I was listening to next week, but guess if you want to!)**


	5. Message

**To Whoever Reads My Writing**

i understand that my writing and updating varies a bit. Sometimes I post on one story for ages, leaving the others alone for a while. However I always try and update every stroy i have when i can. that is hard sometimes since i loose track of the story or loose inspiration. And I do get that sometimes that can be annoying since you may favourite a certain story, but I cant help it.

On another note, surly it should be my choice to decide to put up a new story or post a new chapter of a certain story. I work so hard to try and write to my best ability and make it interesting and well written for you guys. And someone posted a review the other day, and I got sent a few messages saying that they were annoyed that I didnt stick to one story, I'm sorry you feel that way but it is my choice. I could stop writing all together if that is what I choose. However I choose to carry on because I enjoy it, but I dont think I would be able to carry on if I keep getting sent stuff like this.

Please understand. I'll be back to writing soon.

**NotALoveSong88**


	6. Feeling Out Of Key

**Boarding School Bullies**

**Part Five - Feeling Out Of Key**

"And when I wake up, this guy is just dancing around the room, climbing on the furniture like a fucking monkey" Patty laughs as we sit on the grass. It was Friday, the festival started tonight and we were sneaking out in a couple of hours so we could get their early. The first band playing were The Summer Set and we couldn't miss them. We decided to skip school today so that we could have some drinks, butterflies were in my stomach, I was so excited to finally be going to a festival, and with a guy who seemed to be as excited as me, and lets face it, he was hot as hell which was a bonus. We had a couple of bottles of beer which Patty was making his way through quickly, I was having a vodka with red bull. I'd learnt that he had quite a lot of contacts which was one of the main reasons why Trish had asked him to join the group. He had an alcohol guy, which was a big bonus for us over the weekend.

I hadn't heard from Trish for a few days, she was busy locked in her room. I had been told by Dez that she does this every so often, she locks herself away for a while and plots her next move. I had only been part of the plan for a few days, but I could tell that they hadn't got far in the years they'd been trying. The most they'd done was get a teacher fired and done a few pranks, nothing huge. Trish hadn't told me exactly what they were trying to achieve, but I could tell they needed to do something big, and I had a feeling I would have to give them a hand, since their plans so far seemed pretty lame.

"That's what ecstasy will do to you though" I laugh to his story. We were sitting on the football field, right at the top so nobody would spot us, not that they seemed to care anyway. As long as we were in our school uniform and weren't causing trouble, the teachers didn't seem to give a shit. Plus I enjoyed missing math since the teacher was a creep.

I laid back on the grass, pulling my sunglasses over my eyes since it was so bright out, warm as well, perfect weather for today. Patty lies back next to me and sighs, taking off his snapback which was plain black with Vans written across the front, I swear he had a different snapback for each day of the month. He ran his hands through his hair before putting it back on, laughing to himself, clearly he had started to get a little bit tipsy. His stupid laugh to himself made me start laughing too.

"What's so funny?" shouts another voice. Me and Patty both stop laughing and sit up too see who it was, dreading it was some jock who was threaten to throw his football at us because that's all his dumb brain cells knew to do. But it wasn't a jock, it was Austin. It takes a second for my eyes to focus since the sun was shining bright behind him, but when my eyes focus, I start to laugh again. He had changed his uniform, it seemed like he had ripped the sleeves off his school shirt so it was left like a vest, trying to show off his "muscles", he had unbuttoned his shirt the whole way down and had a tight black vest underneath which was low cut to show off his "pecks". He looked ridiculous.

"You in that shirt man, that's what's funny" Patty mocks. He sounds friendly though, doing it in a joking manor.

"Shut up asshole" Austin says snidely to him before turning his attention to me.

"Where was my invite to the party?" he asks, referring to the drinks laying on the grass next to us.

"Oh, I don't know" I pretend, making sure he could hear the sarcasm in my voice. "It must have got lost in the mail" I say dramatically. "Oh wait. You weren't invited"

"Rude"

"Its also rude to interrupt but your doing that. Didn't your mom teach you manors" I say snidely before lying back on the grass again.

"No, but she taught me how to drink like a man instead of getting drunk on only 2 bottles of beer" he smirks, referring to the fact that Patty was a little tipsy.

"Whatever man." Patty sighs, clearly as annoyed as me that Austin had interrupted us.

"I'm gonna go finish packing" I say, getting up from the grass, taking one last swig from my drink and starting to walk away.

"See you in a couple of hours hot stuff" Patty laughs as I walk inside. I laugh back and smile at him over my shoulder. As I walk down the field, the bell rings for the end of school which meant that I could get into the dorm rooms easily and it wouldn't look suspicious. I can hear Austin and Patty start to talk but I cant make it out since some of the jocks had ran onto the field and were shouting about some random crap.

When I get to my dorm room I'm glad that not many girls seemed to be in the dorm so it will be quieter and none of them will be stupid and tell a teacher what I'm doing. I pack a couple of t-shirts, all supporting bands that would be playing at the festival. I place my phone on my bedside table and start to play Holiday by Green Day, I dance along to it stupidly as I unbutton my school shirt, grabbing a black muscle tee with the You Me At Six logo scrawled on the front, I'm about to pull it over my head when the door to my room opens.

"What the hell man?" I ask as Austin comes into my room, smirking to himself when he see's me stood their without my shirt on. He carries on smirking as he jumps on my bed. "What the fuck do you want now?" I ask, pulling my muscle tee over my head.

"Keep it off. You look sexy, hot stuff"

"Yeah, it really doesn't sound cool when you say it. It makes you sound pathetic" I say honestly too him as I grab a pair of ripped denim shorts and slip them on under my skirt, pulling my skirt down over them afterwards. He'd seen me almost naked too many times lately, I didn't fancy giving him any more material to think of later tonight when he is on his own.

"Why the sudden change. When you first arrived you were all over me"

"Things change. I was bored, you were there. You shouldn't get attached. I was never going to stick around"

"Yeah, well you can come back. We can have some more fun" he says, winking at me, but he didn't seem as cocky as he did before. It made me feel sick that he had actually started to get attached. I don't do emotional relationships. I cant do emotional relationships. They take too much energy and time, they make people miserable. I prefer to have fun, I've seen how horrible my mom is when she's in a relationship, there was no way in earth I wanted to end up like her.

"Yeah… no thanks" I reply, distracting myself by packing the rest of the stuff in my bag.

"You miss me. Be honest" he says, getting up off the bed and walking over to me. There's silence for a second as the song finishes playing on my phone, Austin stands there in front of me. Looking down at me, a cheeky smirk on his face. "I know you missed me. I missed you" he smiles again before he starts to lean down to me. His lips are inches from mine before the next song starts playing on my phone, making my head get straight.

"I need to finish packing" I say, taking a deep breath. "You know where the door is"

"If you change your mind, you know where to find me" he smirks again, winking at me before walking out of the door. I roll my eyes and grab my pair of black vans from and put them on my feet.

My head feels so messed up as I finish packing. What the hell is wrong with me, I never get thrown off by a guy. I never let down my guard and I'm not going to start now.

As I walk out of my dorm room, I try to be as sneaky as possible, there still aren't many girls in the dorm yet, and the matron is in her room, so I can get out easy. When I reach the door, my phone goes off.

"_I'm waiting outside. ;)" _

Reads the text from Patty. I shake my head and snap back to reality as much as possible.  
>"Lets do this" I say to him as I walk down the steps to him. He had changed out of his school uniform as was now dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, black vest which had some slogan about saving pop punk, and a red and black paid shirt over the top with the sleeves rolled up. He takes my bag from me and throws it round his shoulder, carrying it for me. I know I don't fall for them, but it was nice for someone to be a gentleman to me for once.<p>

"Lets go" he smiles, his free arm swinging over my shoulders and bringing my closer. I laugh as we walk towards the gate. I snatch his snapback from his head and put it on backwards on my own head. I smirk to him as we sneak out of the gate towards the van waiting outside.

**Thanks for reading. Sorry I haven't updated this story in so long, I will try to update it more, promise. Hope you enjoyed it. I know its not my best, but I'm just trying to get back into writing this style of story. Hope its okay. **

**Please review. **


End file.
